Exposed
by IcePhoenix23
Summary: Vlad's back, and he's, once again, trying to reveal Danny's secret. But now, he does. With the Guys in White hunting Danny down, and Sam and Tucker trying to find him before it's too late, the ghost boy's in serious danger. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, IcePhoenix23! My third fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Don't be discouraged if I don't update right away. I'm definitely going to finish this story, and I'm working on it every second I get. :)**

Exposed

Prologue

Danny dodged Vlad's attack, growling angrily. "No matter what you do Plasmius, I'll never allow you to reveal my secret. Never!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Daniel." The ghost boy's sinister uncle reached into his coat, hovering above the city of Amity Park; he pulled out a small vial, containing a tiny green blob. His black-gloved hand twisted off the cap and the little creature charged out into the air. It headed directly for Danny, phasing into him.

"Hey…..get….out of…me!" The teen demanded, his eyes now swirling with a dark shade of red.

"Very good; now, to the town meeting," Vlad flew away, the overshadowed Danny Phantom right behind him. He finally halted, landing behind a building as he transformed into Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, and walked straight up onto a big stage. A crowd of people was gathered around the stage, all of them silencing when they noticed their mayor standing there.

"Vladdy!" Jack Fenton's cheerful voice rang out. The idiotic, orange-jumpsuited ghost hunter began clapping. He grew quiet when his old college buddy started speaking.

"Citizens of Amity park," Vlad paused for emphasis, "I have discovered something life changing about our hero Danny Phantom." Every persons' eyes enlarged to the size of cherries. "He has been hiding a secret that will shock you all: Danny Phantom is really…..well…..I'll let him show you,"

Plasmius turned to the left, gesturing for the young ghost fighter to come on stage. The still-overshadowed ghost boy jumped into the air, floating above everyone. The evil specter inside him forced those two whitish-blue rings to appear around his waist; each traveled opposite directions, one up and one down, revealing Danny Fenton. He lost his flying ability, crashing to the ground; he stood up, brushing the dust off of him. Then, the ghost overshadowing him flew out of him, invisible so that nobody would see that it had forced the boy to morph. As Danny changed back to his ghost form, he darted into the air, vanishing.

"Danny's the…_ghost boy_?" Maddie Fenton exclaimed, gasping along with the entire crowd.

Vlad started to speak again. "Now that you all know the truth about your favorite hero, what're you going to do next?" His striking question echoed over all of the people. "Let him live, or hunt…..him…._down_?"

The Amity Park citizens rose into a chant: "Hunt! Hunt! Hunt! Hunt!"

But two simultaneous protests exploded over everything. "NOOO!" It had come from Jack and Maddie, screaming against their son's destruction.

"Why Jack and Maddie Fenton, you're not turning against your town, are you?" Vlad challenged them, chuckling inwardly at his malevolent plan to kill Danny Phantom once and for all.

Suddenly, before the ghost hunters could reply, two teenagers came racing up to the mayor, panting It was Sam and Tucker. "Stop!" Sam demanded. "Don't do anything!"

"There's more to the story than this," Tucker added, catching his breath along with Sam. The crowd glanced at them.

The Goth girl stepped forward to the edge of the stage. "Danny was only hiding his secret because he didn't know what to expect from everyone; he didn't want to be dissected by scientists or something crazy like that. He's not traitor, or whatever you're thinking; he's a human, just like all of you."

"Don't listen to them!" Vlad yelled. "The ghost boy's overshadowing them and forcing them to lie so that he's in the clear!" The sinister old man lied. "They're phonies!"

"You're the phony!" Tucker shot back. He glared at the mayor with seething eyes, then turned back to the people. "Danny's not the only ghost/human hybrid here!" The crowd gasped again. "Vlad Masters is also….Vlad Plasmius!"

"What?!" Maddie's shocked exclamation entered the air.

"How do you know?" replied someone from the crowd. "You can't prove it, so why should we listen to you?"

"Because if you don't," Sam started, "Danny Phantom will be killed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

He knew that they'd tried; Sam and Tucker had tried their best, but they didn't believe them, nobody would. As he floated intangibly above the town meeting, Danny noticed that Vlad had stepped off the stage and was heading for the side of a building. The ghost boy followed him, staring at his uncle as he transformed into his ghost half.

"I know you're there, Daniel."

Danny revealed himself, glaring with rage at Plasmius. "I can't believe you did that! Well, actually, I can," He stretched out his hand, his palm firing a green ray of plasma. It hit Vlad, throwing him into the building. "You're only making it harder for yourself; you do realize that without Danny Phantom around, you'll have to catch all the ghosts from the ghost zone."

"Yes, but being as rich as I am, I can just hire a team of ghost hunters to take care of that for me,"

Danny growled, positioning himself into a fighting stance. "I'm warning you, Plasmius. Just back off or I'll….."

"You'll what? Shove me into your _ridiculous thermos_?"

The ghost boy let out a cry of flaming rage as he flew for Vlad, landing a punch in his stomach, throwing him into the air; Danny charged after him, unaware that he had another enemy on his tail.

"I know your secret, Danny! Quit running and turn yourself in, or I'll make you!" exclaimed a new but familiar voice.

Danny halted, allowing Plasmius to escape; he whirled around, coming face-to-face with Valerie on her jet sled. She had an ecto gun pointed at him, ready to blast him. "Valerie!"

"That's right, it's Valerie, and I'm not going anywhere until you're in my possession," The ghost hunter fired, knocking the ghost boy to the ground. He smacked the sidewalk with his back, the impact throwing him a few feet in the air and onto his stomach. Danny rolled over, his eyes growing wide as Valerie came down out of the sky towards him again. She balled her hand into a fist and stretched her arm out, aiming at him; a white net popped out of her wrist, entangling itself around Danny.

"No, stop!" He screamed as she prepared to blast him again.

"Scream all yah want; It's not gonna stop me, Phantom." She ignored his protests as she fired another plasma ray at him. As the smoke died away, Valerie grinned triumphantly: Danny lay unconscious, head on his arm, legs sprawled on the ground, ecto net still entangled around his waist, upon the sidewalk; the attack had left tears in his jumpsuit, and she loved that she'd succeeded in capturing him.

She grabbed his arm, lifted into the air, and headed for the GIW headquarters, happy to return to her boss with the ghost boy, and she didn't care that it was also Danny Fenton.

DPDPDPDP

Danny blinked away the darkness crowding his vision; he glanced around, consciousness not easy to find. All his fuzzy mind could indicate was that he was in a cage, glowing with an anti-ghost shield. His common sense still muddled as he continued to grow more awake, Danny pressed his hands to the white bars. A zap shot through him and he yanked his hand away. "Uhhh…" The ghost boy moaned, pain continuing to zigzag up his arm.

Suddenly, the sound of a huge metal door echoed into Danny's ears; he swung his head to the right, his bright green eyes meeting up with a tall man dressed in white. If he'd have been fully conscious he would've realized that this guy was a part of the Guys in White, and that he was holding a needle.

The man unlocked the door to the ghost boy's cage, then stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stepped cautiously over to Danny, each step slow.

"Don't make any sudden moves," The Guy in White demanded him. Danny's vision was still a little blurry, so he didn't notice that the man was about to inject the needle into his arm; a sharp pain jabbed into his shoulder, and Danny fell onto his stomach, unable to move. "Perfect. The temporary paralysis shot is a success! Now, Phantom, time to come with me,"

The ghost boy was grabbed by the arm and yanked out of the cage; he was dragged through a series of white hallways, each wall blank and a little eerie. Eventually, the man stopped in front of a double door; he pushed his way through them, coming into a room, dark except for a small desktop lamp that sat on the top of a table in the center of the floor. He walked to the table, throwing Danny into the chair that sat near it.

"Alright," The man put his wrist up to his mouth, speaking into his wristwatch radio. "The ghost boy, A.K.A Daniel Fenton, is in the interrogation room."

"Is he secure?" replied a voice from the radio.

The Guy in White grabbed a pair of handcuffs, ghost-proof handcuffs, and strapped Danny to the chair, hands behind his back. "Affirmative."

"Bring in Ms. Valerie."

"Yes sir,"

Suddenly a bright light flooded into the room; a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway, wearing a red-and-black jumpsuit. "No need to waste your time; I'm here,"

Danny, finally conscious enough to understand everything that was happening around him, gave the girl a nasty glare. She had gone to school with him! How could she turn him into the Guys in White? "Valerie." He spat in a low voice.

"Silence Phantom!" The female ghost hunter snarled, allowing the man to leave the room; she closed the door behind him, walking slowly over to the ghost boy.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, barely able to move his mouth, due to the paralysis shot.

"I want _answers_. Where do your loyalties lie, Daniel? With the ghosts, or with the humans?"

Danny was stunned. He forced his eyes to grow wide. "My _loyalties_? You think that just because I'm half ghost that my loyalty is to them?" His tone rose to a shout. "I'm the protector of Amity Park! Where do you think my loyalties lie?!"

"The question does not require a lot of words. _Where do your loyalties lie_?!" Valerie growled through gritted teeth, her glare menacing with a flare of raging fire. "Answer me!" She screeched.

"The humans."

"Lies! You can't have a hand in both worlds, Fenton! If you wanted to be truly loyal to your natural kind, you never would've become a ghost,"

"But I'm only half ghost!" Danny protested, trying to struggle away from the paralysis. "And…..it…it was an accident; I….I didn't want to become part ghost!" He stammered, pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

Valerie had turned her back on him as he'd answered her question the second time. She whirled around, another menacing scowl on her face. "Making up stories is going to get you nowhere," She hissed.

"I'm _not_ making up stories!" The ghost boy yelled as she turned back around, heading for the door. As she prepared to step out, he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "It was the portal,"

He jumped when she whipped back around, striding over to the table; she placed her hands on it, leaning close to him. "What're you talking about?"

"The portal, it was the portal that created my ghost half."

"What portal? How?" The girl pressed.

"Uhm…my parents created it…I mean….I'm not sure; it….it must've infected me with ghost DNA or…"

"Ghost DNA?" Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

Valerie stood up, spinning around; she spoke something into her wristwatch radio, too quietly for Danny to hear her. Then, she disappeared out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Valerie

After interrogating her former friend, Valerie walked silently out of the GIW building; she'd called her boss, a Guys in White dude instead of Vlad, having had a bad past as a servant of his, and told him how the interrogation went. He's a strange boss, but he wasn't bad either. His name is Dalv, and he'd been surprised to hear how the ghost boy claimed to have received his powers from his parents' ghost portal.

"Yeah, right. He got his powers from the ghost portal," Valerie muttered disbelievingly. Suddenly, a large flying object came floating out of the sky in front of her; she recognized the Fenton's Specter Speeder. Confused, the ghost hunter walked over to it, spotting Mrs. Fenton and Sam and Tucker as they climbed out.

"Valerie, have you seen Danny?" The Goth girl demanded.

Valerie crossed her arms. She'd never really liked Sam, and she definitely wasn't about to tell her she had the ghost boy. "No." She replied flatly.

"But the Booooomerang led us here," Tucker added, walking up to stand beside his friend. "I saw it fly through that window," He pointed at the GIW headquarters, directing his finger at a broken window on the side of the building.

"Tell us where he is, Valerie," Sam growled.

Mrs. Fenton came up to the three teens, interjecting. "Listen, Valerie, isn't it? I need to find my son, and I know that the Booooomerang is never wrong when it comes to tracking down Danny; it brought us here, so he has to be in that building." Her face went from a worried expression to a stern gaze. "I suggest you tell me where my boy is this instant!" She shouted, her motherly instincts kicking in, the ones she uses when she has to scold her children.

Valerie secretly hated doing this to them, but she couldn't let her boss down, even if he did seem a little evil. She fixed her sharp eyes on the three people in front of her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, but I can't do that; I don't know where he is, so how can I tell you?"

Sam began to step forward threateningly, but before she could, a cry split the air, and everyone turned around to see Danny, in ghost form, breaking through the front door of the GIW headquarters, flying low to the ground.

Valerie, knowing that Dalv would be extremely outraged to hear that his prisoner had escaped, aimed her wrist at the ghost boy, allowing a pink plasma ray to fire from it. The shot caught Danny off-guard, and he glanced forward just in time for the attack to blast him in the face. He was thrown backwards, and he flipped once before contact was made with the ground; he landed on his stomach, being tossed backwards again, skidding slightly right before he halted, sprawled on his back, arms at his sides.

"Danny!" The ghost boy's two friends and mother yelled simultaneously.

Valerie smiled as a metal cage with gray bars popped up out of the ground, enveloping Danny; it glowed with a uniquely-white ghost shield, blocking any chance of escape. "That'll teach you to mess with the workers of Dalv!" The ghost hunter exclaimed.


End file.
